


You Are My Sunshine

by SpaceAce (BionicPaladin)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Light Angst, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Shance_v_day_exchange, Shiro (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Shiro (Voltron) has depression, These tags make it sound so sad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it really isn't at all, give shance a chance, if you squint and turn your head, mentions of depression, saying i love you for the first time, shance, they are good boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicPaladin/pseuds/SpaceAce
Summary: Lance was a bright ray of pure sunshine, and Shiro…..Shiro was more doom and gloom than anyone would expect of him.Or: the story in which snuggling and fluff happens, 'I love you' is said for the first time, and Shiro learns that it's okay to be not okay.My submission for the Shance Support Squad V-day Exchange.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiroakey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shiroakey).



> Hullo. This is my gift for Shiroakey. I hope that you (and anyone else who reads it) enjoy. Happy Valentine's Day!  
> -Ryn

“I love you.”

 

Shiro didn’t know what to say, or how to react. His past relationships had been rocky to say the least, and it had created a distrust to ever open up to someone to that extent ever again. He could still hear the echoes of past words spoken, nitpicking at him until he believed each and every word. Until he believed that he was unable to be loved. 

 

So the fact that Lance loved  _ him  _ was a foreign concept. The idea that Lance wanted to be with him, above anyone else, seemed too good to be true. Lance was a bright ray of pure  _ sunshine _ , and Shiro…..Shiro was more doom and gloom than anyone would expect of him. He had a good mask, even Lance would admit that to him, but the other male could see through him like glass. Could see through each smile that didn’t quite look right, or the laughs that always seemed too hollow to his own ears. 

 

Turns out, Lance knew because he wasn’t always a bright ray of sunshine. 

 

He knew the signs because he himself had days like Shiro. Ones where he just wanted to crawl in bed and never leave. Days where everything grated on his nerves and weighed down his shoulders until he couldn’t move.

 

Lance didn’t mind that, sometimes, Shiro couldn’t just ‘be happy’. That sometimes, he was too tired to do anything but curl up in a blanket on the couch and stare blankly at the wall. It was those moments when his amazing boyfriend would bring him coffee and his medication, and make sure that Shiro didn’t start beating himself up over how ‘lazy’ he was being. 

 

In return, there were days when Lance was the one that was exhausted, and Shiro would be there for him instead. 

 

Of course, there would also be days where they were both doing badly, and those days they leaned on each other and somehow made it through. 

 

There were days where Shiro’s anxiety had him cleaning the house from top to bottom, unable to relax because  _ something  _ was out of place but he couldn’t quite tell what it was. There were days when Lance’s ADHD caused him to be unable to focus on a single thing, and he would be so  _ damn frustrated.  _

 

Things went on like that for months, verging on a couple of years, but Shiro and Lance had never taken that step. Never told each other, in words, how they felt. It was always said in little touches, or questions and inquiries.

 

_ “Have you eaten?”  _

 

_ “Did you take your medication today?” _

 

_ “Do you want help cleaning? I can tell it’s bothering you.” _

 

_ “Take a break if you need to, there’s nothing wrong with resting.” _

 

So when the words were finally spoken, Shiro was, quite frankly, at a loss.

 

Lance surged up from where he was laying on his boyfriend’s chest, “Takashi? Did I say it too soon? I-I just wanted t-to tell you how I feel, but…. Don’t feel like you have to say it back. I  _ totally  _ understand if it’s too soon for you. I don’t want to rush you. Dammit, I’m so--” 

 

Knowing exactly how Lance would spiral down into a pool of self doubt and anxiety, Shiro shook his head and cleared his throat, “It’s not too soon, I just...was surprised,” he sat up a bit more, and Lance shifted in order to kneel facing him, brows furrowing together, but he didn’t interrupt, “It’s hard for me to believe, that’s all.”   
  


“‘Kashi,” Lance sighed, raising a brown hand in order to cup the side of Shiro’s jaw, and shifting on the couch in order to half sit on his calves and feet, and partially sit on Shiro’s thigh, “Why can’t you believe it? You are  _ amazing,”  _ By now, Lance knew Shiro well enough to know that he didn’t mean that he couldn’t believe  _ Lance _ , but that he couldn’t believe Lance loved  _ him. _

 

Shiro glanced away, taking a deep breath, and swallowing, “Another time? I feel like I just ruined this whole thing.” Guilt formed deep in his stomach. Of course he would mess up a time that was supposed to be an important step in any relationship.

 

“You didn’t,” But Lance won’t push him, he knew that Shiro would talk when he’s ready, “But if you’d like I can say it again and you can try again.”

 

“Please.”

 

“I love you, ‘Kashi,” A soft kiss was pressed to the corner of Shiro’s lips as Lance cupped the side of Shiro’s neck, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Fancy,” Shiro pressed a kiss back to Lance’s lips, then grinned when Lance made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat.

 

“ _ Seriously?  _ You dork. You know that I never said ‘Fancy Lance’. I said ‘Lancey Lance’,” There was a little whine in Lance’s voice, but he was smiling, cheeks a glowing pink as he gently shoved at Shiro’s shoulder.

 

“I pretty sure that I heard ‘Fancy Lance’,” Shiro quirked a dark eyebrow up, the movement mostly hidden by his white fringe, and his smile widening enough that his dimples indented his cheeks, “Besides, I think it’s cute.”

 

“You would,” Lance grumbled, “Your version of ‘cute’ is seriously warped. I mean, you named your Mewtwo, Mittens, and your Garchomp, Nibbles, and then argued that they were cute and deserved cute names.”

 

“I think you’re cute too, you know. So I think I have a very good view on what is cute, and what isn’t.”

 

“You obviously  _ don’t  _ if you think that I am cute--”

 

“Lance….”

 

“--because I am sexy as hell, not cute.” Lance finished with a wink, and Shiro groaned.

 

“Why are you like this?” Shiro narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, acting ‘unimpressed’.

 

“Because you  _ lo-ove  _ it,” 

 

“I love  _ you.”  _ Shiro gave a cheeky grin, the smile only widening when Lance’s cheeks turned pink, and he stopped talking.

 

Apparently, now Shiro had an entirely new way to make Lance speechless, which was quite difficult normally. 

 

“Can we just stay here, and not move?” Lance plopped back down against Shiro’s chest, sighing softly as he nudged his way inder Shiro’s chin. He didn’t particularly want to move, not when he had his favorite ‘pillow’ under him.

 

“Why would we have to go anywhere?”  Shiro wondered if he’d forgotten something, either that they had planned together, or with the others.

 

“Well, no. But you’re just as bad as I am about sitting still. You’ll see something and then get distracted while working on it. It turns into a cycle, and before we know it, we’ll be out grocery shopping because we’ve realized that we’re out of half the things we need and--”   
  
Shiro groaned “Sorry, I know that I am awful about that.”   
  
“It’s fine, I get it,” Lance smiled slightly, kissing Shiro’s shoulder, “It doesn’t bother me, I just don’t particularly feel like going anywhere.”   
  
“Netflix then? I think that there are a few new movies,” Shiro offers, moving a hand to wrap around Lance’s side, letting it dangle over his boyfriend’s stomach.    
  
“ _ Or  _ we could rewatch Disney movies until our voices go hoarse from singing along…” Lance grinned, knowing that Shiro would never turn down a Disney Marathon. 

 

“This is why you’re my boyfriend,” Shiro smiled, holding back a little laugh, “Not only do you not judge me for my Disney obsession, you fully enable it.”

 

“Dude, my man, anyone our age who  _ doesn’t  _ love Disney is missing out. I will enable your Disney addiction any day, and binge right next to you. If you don’t think that I will, our entire relationship has been built on lies,” reluctantly, Lance stood, walking over to the PS3 and turning it on, along with the TV. He glanced over his shoulder, “Do you have a preference on what we watch, or should I just surprise you?”

 

“Surprise me,” though, Shiro had a guess on exactly which one would be played first.

 

Lance hid the dvd case, slipping the movie into the console, and picking up the remote and controller to take them back to the couch. He selected for the movie to start, then was moving back to lay on Shiro’s chest, putting the two controllers on the ground in front of the couch.

 

Shiro knew he had guessed correctly the moment three seagulls appeared on the screen, flying through the clouds, before the scene shifted to three dolphins. 

 

He knew the songs by heart now, since Lance loved  _ The Little Mermaid _ and claimed it was in his top three. Shiro loved all of the movies, but he had to admit it wasn’t in his top three, maybe top five. 

 

“ _ Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? _ _   
_ _ Wouldn't you think I'm the girl the girl who has everything? _ ” Lance’s voice mixed with Ariel’s perfectly, and while Shiro hummed along, he mostly stayed quiet so he could hear him sing. 

Of course, by the time  _ Under the Sea  _ was playing, Shiro was doing more than just humming along, “ _ The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there but that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things surround you, what more is you lookin' for?”  _

“Can’t say I disagree with Sebastian, “Lance mumbled, “being a mer-person would be awesome, and Ariel is willing to give it up.”

“The seaweed is always greener in somebody else’s lake,” Shiro teased.

That pulled a huff from Lance, but he smiled, “Yeah, you’re right.”

_ The Little Mermaid  _ was followed by  _ Mulan,  _ one of Shiro’s favorites, and then  _ Beauty and the Beast,  _ and by the middle of the fourth movie, Aladdin, they were both asleep. Lance stayed curled on Shiro’s chest, and Shiro still had an arm wrapped around his waist. And if Shiro’s other arm fell asleep because it was dangling off the couch, it was worth it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
